


No Clowns Allowed

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My younger sister gave me this idea so I hope you all enjoy it. A clown goes into the library as Carla Sanchez gives him one of the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Clowns Allowed

There was a clown. Circus time was only a month or two away. The clown got bored. He decided to go to a library to check out a book. The kids in the library were almost finished with their storytime. Towards the end of the story, the kids noticed the clown that passed right by them. Then they started to scream with joy.

The lady behind the desk was checking a few people out when the clown walked in. He headed for the biography section to check out a book on President Roosevelt. He was told the book was supposed to be interesting, so he picked it up. It was the last copy, but when he saw the only copy, he sighed, happy that nobody else had taken it before he did. Then he took his library card out and handed it to the lady behind the desk a few minutes later.

She looked at the clown. The clown was wearing makeup, of course. 

“Excuse me, sir, we don’t allow clowns in the library,” she told him.

He almost did not reply right away. He gave her his sad face. 

“I’m sorry, but you will have to put the book away. Have a nice day.”

The clown wasn’t finished yet. He handed her his library card. The library card had his name on it, which was Stan the Clown. The lady who took a look at the library card gave a laugh. The laugh was pretty loud even if there was supposed to be quiet in the library. Stan the Clown saw her nametag: Carla.

Stan the Clown saw Carla was African – American, beautiful, in her thirties, hair that was dyed. This time Carla had recently dyed her hair since Flag Day, which was June 14, so she had the colors of the United States flag. Stan the Clown thought that was hilarious himself but he just smiled when he saw her hair dyed like that. 

“I will see you in tow weeks,” Stan the Clown said and then walked out of the library. 

When he was about to walk out of the library, the kids screamed with joy, happy to see a clown somewhere else that didn’t involve the circus. 

Stan the Clown waved to the kids. He was disappointed that people who work in the library didn’t allow clowns. That’s when he left the library. He’d be the first clown in the whole United States to check a book out at the library.


End file.
